Tout ça pour un chat
by sasunaru-tina
Summary: Yukine ramène un soir un animal chez lui... Mais que dira Yato? Pour le savoir, venez lire. Fic sans prétention, une idée comme ça.


Manga Noragami

Titre Tout ça pour un chat

Auteur Tina-chou

Personnages Yukine (power) et Yato en OOC

Résumer Yukine ramène un petit chat chez lui et veut le garder… Mais que va dire Yato ?

Genre One-short, divertissement

Petit mot C'est mon dernier délire de l'année sur mon dernier coup de cœur. Vive Yuki-kawai !

Bonne lecture à tous

Tout ça pour un chat

-Je veux un chat !

-Hein ?

Yato regarda avec surprise son protéger et ne trouva rien à dire d'autre alors qu'il observait Yukine , les cheveux trempés, la respiration haletante et les sourcils froncé, le visage crispé et les bras serrant contre lui un tas de chiffon.

-Je veux un chat !

Répéta Yukine avec encore plus de détermination qu'avant. Il serra encore avec un peu plus de force la chose qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

Yato regarda avec attention le jeune garçon à la chevelure blonde et après quelques secondes finit par soupirer et se gratter la tête. Il bougea un peu de sur son lit, se positionnant pour faire face à Yukine qui n'avait pas bougé, regarda d'un air de défit son maître, attendant sa réponse malgré tout avec un brin d'inquiétude.

S'était dit, Yato regarda encore un peu son protéger et remarqua que même les chaussettes de Yukine était fin trempe. Il zieuta la fenêtre et vit que la pluie continuait de tomber avec force et que le vent n'arrangeait pas à la clémence du temps. Dehors, c'était une vrai tempête et Yato se demanda une seconde pourquoi Yukine avait mis le nez dehors.

Il reposa son regard sur le blond qui continuait de lui faire face et attendait patiemment sa réponse.

Yato s'avait depuis le premier jour que Yukine aimait les chats, il les aimait plus que tout car dans sa… enfin lorsqu'il était encore en vie, il avait souvent trouvé du réconfort auprès d'eux… Alors c'était presque logique que son Shinki lui réclame une telle chose, ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre.

-Yukine,… qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans tes bras ?

Yukine rougit un brin alors qu'il serrait encore un peu plus la chose dans ses bras contre lui.

-Si tu continues à le serrer autant, il va finir par étouffer.

Finit par dire Yato alors qu'il s'amusait à voir son protéger rougir un peu.

Mais c'est la colère qui s'empara de Yukine alors qu'il criait à l'encontre de son maitre…

-De toute façon je n'ai pas besoin de ta bénédiction pour avoir un chat !

Et Yukine disparu dans le couloir, laissant là un Yato à la fois surpris et exaspéré. Ce gamin était vraiment chiant. La crise d'adolescence était vraiment quelque chose de merdique.

Yato soupira et finit par bailler un grand coup avant d'entendre les pas de Yukine résonner dans les escaliers.

Il revit alors dans un flash, le visage trempé de Yukine et il pouvait lire l'espoir dans le fond de ses yeux orange.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de prendre cet idiot en charge ? »

Se lamenta mentalement Yato. Il se décida alors à se lever et passa devant la fenêtre, se demandant une nouvelle fois pourquoi Yukine était sorti par un temps pareil, il fallait être fou.

…

Yukine, arrivé dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et déposa avec délicatesse son petit colis sur son lit. Le sourire peint sur les lèvres, il avait les yeux brillant alors qu'une petite forme se mouvait de dessous son drap.

-Tu es vraiment trop mignon.

Le chat le regarda et Yukine se sentit bien, il sentit une douce chaleur le réchauffer. Alors qu'il allait lui préparer un petit coin douillet pour qu'il puisse dormir près de lui, la porte s'ouvrit avec flaqua. Yukine se retourna, sachant qui venait de pénétré dans sa chambre.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de frapper avant d'entrer.

Le blond se tourna et fusilla du regard le nouveau venu.

-J'avais pas fini de parler, alors lorsque tu arrêteras d'agir comme un gosse alors je frapperais peut-être avant d'entrer.

Yukine senti une nouvelle fois la colère monter en lui. Yato le prenait vraiment pour un gamin incapable.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à avoir un chat ?

Yato ferma les yeux et toujours positionné dans l'encadrement de la porte, il fixa le jeune garçon de quatorze-ans et avec un petit pincement au cœur, qu'il se força à oublier, lui dit.

-Je ne veux pas que tu le gardes un point c'est tout !

Yukine ne comprenait pas pourquoi Yato était si méchant, pourquoi lui interdisait-il à ce point d'avoir un peu de réconfort, pour une fois qu'il retrouvait enfin le sourire, ce dieu à la noix venait tout gâcher.

-Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé auparavant, je ne me plains pas alors que tu me traite comme un moins que rien, alors POURQUOI ?

Yukine n'en pouvait plus, il en avait assez. C'est pourquoi, se laissant submerger par la haine, il vit Yato se courber sous l'effet de la douleur du à leur connexion et Yukine ne réfléchit pas. Il passa près de Yato en courant et lui murmura entre ses larmes…

-Je te déteste !

Et finit par dévaler en courant les escaliers, traversa le couloir et arriva à l'entrée. Là, il ouvrit la porte avec force et rage et partit sans plus de cérémonie de la maison. Il se fichait que la pluie ruisselle sur lui, il se fichait que la nuit soit tombé, il se fichait de tout… Yato l'avait blessé une fois de trop. Il ne comprenait décidemment rien de rien et il lui en voulait pour ça.

« Yato… espèce d'imbécile de Dieu de merdeux… tu t'en fou de tout…et surtout de ce que je ressens. »

Yukine disparu dans la noirceur de la nuit. Ne laissant que par endroit des traces de bout causé par la terre mouillé.

Yato, toujours dans la chambre de Yukine, tenait de sa main droite le haut de sa nuque, jurant que ce sale gamin avait une tête de mule.

Son attention fut attirée par le miaulement du petit animal posé sur le lit.

-Tout ça c'est pour un stupide chat…

Grommela Yato alors qu'il s'approchait du lit. L'animal le regardait de ses deux billes verts qui l'observait d'un air totalement innocent. Il mit sa tête sur le côté et s'assit sur le lit en faisant revenir sa queue autour de lui.

Yato s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du chat et continua de zieuter le chat avec un air méfiant. Il eut un flash des souvenirs de son Shinki, de sa vie passé en tant qu'être humain vivant comme tous autres enfants… enfin presque.

Yato poussa alors un long soupire et vint s'assoir près du chat qui continua de le suivre du regard. Yato se gratta le nez et finit par éternuer.

-Rah,… voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas de chat ici.

Yato posa son attention sur le petit animal et quelques minutes passèrent ainsi sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge, s'observant mutuellement.

Yato eut alors un air surprit peint sur le visage lorsque finalement, le chat vint poser une patte sur son genoux et tout en pendant sa tête de façon trop craquante, poussa un miaulement en ayant un air assez stupide.

Yato cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pouffer de rire tout en souriant en fin de compte. Il posa alors sa main sur le sommet du crâne du chat et lui dit…

-Bah, finalement je peux bien le lui laisser ça !

Le chat sembla comprendre et cela amusa Yato lorsqu'il se dit que ce chat l'insistait à aller chercher son protéger.

Le dieu se leva et partit. Il passa le pas de la porte et entendit le chat miauler et courir près de lui. Yato regarda à ses pieds l'animale qui se frottait contre lui. Yato lui sourit et tout en s'accroupissant près de lui, murmura d'une voix douce.

-Tu veux venir chercher Yukine avec moi ?

Le chat pour toute réponse lui offrit une caresse avec la tête, qu'Yato laissa faire. Il prit le chat dans ses mains, éternua et après avoir râlé, annonça…

-Bien, allons chercher notre petit délinquant !

Et Yato disparu en une fraction de seconde pour aller chercher Yukine dans les rues de la ville.

…

Assis sous la pluie sur un banc, Yukine avait la tête baissé, il sentait la pluie le frapper, la lumière du lampadaire s'interrompait par moment. Mais tous cela, Yukine s'en fichait. Il ressentait le froid le parcourir dans tout son corps, il sentait ses larmes séché sur ses joues, il voyait ses pieds dont il avait enlevé les chaussettes, devenant trop inconfortable à son aise.

Il avait un regard triste alors qu'il se revoyait partir de chez lui… enfin de chez Yato. Il se demanda alors s'il avait réellement sa place auprès de Yato. Il se sentait mal, si mal que son cœur lui serrait dans sa poitrine. Il sentait un vide au fond de lui et lorsqu'il se souvint soudain qu'il était partit sans son petit chat, il eut un frisson de terreur à l'idée de ce que Yato aurait pu faire avec.

Mais alors que l'idée fugace d'aller chercher son petit animal lui venait en tête, quelque chose le bloqua.

Il se sentit perdu et resta comme pétrifié sur place. Depuis quand était-il là, assis misérablement sur ce banc, se lamentant comme une âme en peine, trempé, tremblant et sur le point d'attraper un rhume.

Il se demandait s'en cesse pourquoi cet imbécile de dieu en survêtement le traitait comme ça. Il ne lui demandait pourtant pas grand-chose, juste avoir le droit d'avoir un animal de compagnie comme tout le monde. Était-ce si mal que ça, de vouloir faire comme les autres ?

Mais alors que les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, Yukine ressentit une présence près de lui, il s'apprêta à lancer une barrière mais s'interrompit lorsqu'il reconnut l'ombre près de lui.

-C'est pas vrai Yukine ! T'es chiant à te barrer comme ça ! Je t'ai cherché partout.

Yato s'installa près de son protéger qui ne dit rien mais avait légèrement baissé la tête. Yato regarda un instant son Shinki et le vit dans un bien triste état. Il se dit que peut-être aurait-il dû faire les choses différemment avec Yukine. Mais bon, c'était vrai qu'il n'aimait pas être réveillé au milieu de la nuit et ce encore plus si c'est pour un chat.

Yato se retint de faire cette remarque pour éviter une nouvelle dispute avec son protéger et préféra se plaindre différemment.

-Tu devrais savoir que je n'aime pas la pluie, ça mouille et il faut toujours un bail pour pouvoir se sécher.

-…

Yukine ne dit rien. Il continuait de garder la tête baissé et ne vit pas que quelque chose bougeait sous le survêtement de son maître. Yato observa Yukine et finit par soupirer et poser une main sur la tête de son petit blondinet. Yukine eut l'air surprit et s'autorisa un regard vers l'homme plus âgé. Yato regarda dans le lointain et sans croiser les prunelles orangées de Yukine, il affirma d'une voix semi amusée…

-Tu vois Yuki, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te rejeter.

-…

Yukine fut encore plus surprit et ne se permis pas de l'interrompre.

-Bon, je sais que tu fais beaucoup pour moi et je te l'ai jamais vraiment dit,… mais je tenais à te remercier.

Yato posa son autre main sur sa fermeture éclair de sa veste et Yukine le regarda avec attention.

-C'est pourquoi,… je veux bien que tu gardes cette boule de poile avec toi.

La fin de sa phrase se conclus par un éternuement et Yukine eut un sourire émerveillé lorsqu'il vit apparaître dans l'ouverture de la veste de son maître une petite tête qu'il connaissait bien.

-C'est sérieux ?

Yato pour toute réponse hocha simplement la tête.

Yato ne le dira jamais mais à cet instant, voir son protéger afficher un tel sourire, une telle joie sur son visage réchauffa son cœur. Un sourire se peignit sur le visage du dieu. Il laissa Yukine caresser son petit chat qui ronronna comme jamais. Le chat lui lécha le bout du nez et cela eut pour effet de faire rire Yukine et serra son chat contre lui.

En cet instant, tous deux se fichaient qu'il pleuvait comme pas possible et que le froid risquait de les engourdir. Yukine était heureux, Yato ne ressentait plus aucune douleur dans la nuque et le chat s'était pelotonné contre son nouveau propriétaire.

Yato les contempla sans rien dire, se disant simplement…

« Et tout ça pour un chat…. »

* * *

Fin

Voilà, j'espère que cette petite fic vous aura plu. Merci de l'avoir lu et laissez un petit commentaire, c'est mon seul salaire…


End file.
